Pokepark: Pikachu's adventures
by Hammyham
Summary: A series of minisodes of Pikachu's Pokepark adventures. Chapter 7 onwards contains Pokepark 2: Wonder Beyond elements. I own nothing.
1. Cavern Zone Chaos

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been thinking of a new story to write. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the beach zone. Pikachu and his friends, Chikorita and Charmander, were lying down in the sand next to him. Their friend, Piplup, however, was swimming in the water near them.

"It's such a nice peaceful day." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, the weather is really nice." Chikorita added.

"And everyone seems happy today." Charmander said as he ate some berries. Piplup splashed and played with other water types.

"Pikachu!" a voice called. Pikachu, Chikorita, and Charmander sat up. Piplup looked back at them.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked. He looked around and saw Meowth running towards him. "Meowth?"

"What are you doing here?" Chikorita asked. Piplup got out of the water.

"Yeah, don't you live in the cavern zone? Piplup asked.

"Dere's a big problem in da cavern zone. Snorlax won't get off of da rails. Now no one can get to da lava zone." Meowth said.

"That's terrible." Chikorita said.

"Why would he do something like that?" Piplup asked.

"I don't know, but he betta get up or else he'll be sorry." Meowth said baring his claws. Pikachu hopped over to him.

"Well then, I'll just go back with you to the cavern zone to try to get him up." He said.

"Gee tanks Pikachu." Meowth said. _"Now he'll be the one gettin' crushed by dat big brute and not me" _Meowth thought to himself. Piplup looked at Meowth with doubt in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong Piplup?" Charmander asked.

"Do you guys really think we should trust Meowth? He's a bit sneaky."

"Yeah, but he seems pretty worried about the zone so maybe he trying to help everyone." Charmander said. Meowth and Pikachu continued talking.

"Ok. So I'll get over to Drifblim and have him take me to the cavern zone and talk to Snorlax." Pikachu said.

"Good luck." Meowth said as he waved to Pikachu. Meowth rubbed his paws together and started to snicker. Chikorita, Charmander, and Piplup stared at him. "Uh, is dere a problem guys?"

"Aren't you going to go with Pikachu?" Chikorita asked. Meowth sweat dropped.

"Ya know I wouldn't wanna get in his way." Pikachu's friends all starred. "Now let's just lie down and relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pikachu had arrived in the cavern zone. "All right, now just to find Snorlax." Pikachu looked around and heard a bunch of screaming Pokémon. "He must be over there." Pikachu dashed over to them. Torchic noticed him first.

"Pikachu, thank goodness you're here." She said.

"You can get Snorlax to move can't you? Use your zapping move on him." Zubat said.

"Calm down guys. I'll handle this." Pikachu jumped onto Snorlax's stomach. "Snorlax, hey Snorlax."

"Huh? Pikachu? What are you doing here?" Snorlax asked.

"Snorlax, why are you lying on the rail? We need to use it to get to the lava zone."

"It's Gible. He got some Pokémon to steal all of the big berries. I told him that if he didn't give them back he'd have to pay. So I'm going to stay on hid precious rail until he stops taking all of the big berries."

"What do you mean 'his rail'? Mr. Mime runs the mine cart." Pikachu said.

"But Gible and his friends love to play on it. Now he'll never play on it again until he returns my berries." Pikachu sighed.

"I'll go talk to Gible."

"No I won't give his berries back." Gible said.

"Why not?" Pikachu asked.

"I like big berries too ya know. Besides, that big blue brute always hogs them."

"C'mon, what do I have to do to get you to share the big berries?"

"Hm. I'll give 'em back if you can beat me in a battle." Gible said as he stood up.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Don't you guys think we should have gone with Pikachu?"Chikorita asked.

"I'm tellin' ya he's fine." Meowth said.

"Chikorita, Meowth may be right. Pikachu loves adventure. I'm sure he's havin' a blast." Charmander said.

* * *

Pikachu dodged multiple Dragon Pulse attacks. He tried to counter, but Gible was attacking too fast.

"I've got to hurry before I'm all out of energy." Pikachu said.

"Give it up. You can't beat me again." Gible said. He kept using Dragon Pulse and Pikachu continued to dodge.

"Okay I'm ending this." Pikachu ran deeper down the railroad tracks causing Gible to follow. He then jumped over Gible and used Iron Tail from behind. Gible flew into the air and him his head on the ceiling. He fell to the ground defeated. Pikachu steeped walked over to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll share with Snorlax." Gible said. Gible gave back the berries and shook paws with Snorlax. Snorlax got off of the tracks and walked back into the hot spring. Pikachu danced around in happiness.

* * *

"Pikachu's been gone a long time." Piplup said. "Maybe we should go see how he's doing."

"I don't tink so." Meowth said.

"Why not?" Piplup asked angrily.

"Because here he comes." Meowth said. Pikachu dashed over to him.

"Pikachu. You're back." Chikorita said.

"How'd it go?" Charmander asked.

"Aw, it was just a misunderstanding. But everything's okay now Meowth so you can go back home."

"Dat's great, but I just thought I could hang out here for a while." Chikorita, Chrmander, Piplup, and Pikachu all glared at him. Meowth sweat dropped. "Eh, but of course I should go see how dere doin'!" Meowth said. He then ran all the way to the entrance to the beach zone. Chikorita, Chrmander, Piplup, and Pikachu and a few beach zone Pokémon all laughed.

* * *

**This ain't all. There's more to come.**


	2. Haunted Zone Horrors

**Here is the next chapter. I like it more than the first. It's longer, has a better plot, and more characters.**

* * *

Pikachu and his friends Charmander, Piplup, Chikorita, and Buneary were enjoying a nice day in the meadow zone playing chase. Pikachu ran behind a tree not expecting to be seen. As he walked from behind it Buneary jumped on him back. "Hey! No sneaking up on anyone!" Pikachu laughed.

"Don't be mad because you lost." She said.

"Dog pile!" Charmander yelled. He Piplup and Chikorita jumped on top of them. They all started rolling around and pulling on each other.

"Pikachu!" a voice called. Everyone looked around.

"Huh. What was that?" Buneary asked. Suddenly a Pichu ran up to them.

"Hey look, it's Pichu." Charmander said.

"Pichu, what are doing here?" Piplup asked.

"Well there's somewhat of a problem in the haunted zone." Pichu said.

"What kind of problem?" Chikorita asked.

"Well the ghost Pokémon are out of control. They keep jumping out of nowhere and scaring all of us who aren't."

"That's just horrible!" Chikorita exclaimed.

"And what's ever worse; they'll attack us if we try to talk to them."

"Don't worry, Pikachu will go to the haunted zone and get this all straightened out." Buneary said.

"What?" Pikachu said frightened.

"Pikachu isn't afraid of ghosts. He'll defeat all of those mean Pokemon and bring peace to the house zone."

"Yeah, Pikachu will save the haunted zone!" Piplup said.

"Well I guess I could go check it out." Pikachu said scratching his ear.

"Yay!" His friends shouted as they jumped around.

* * *

Pikachu arrived at the front gate of the haunted zone. He gulped.

"Well I guess I'd better go in. Pikachu looked around the outside the haunted house, but none of the Pokemon outside seemed to be in distress. He ran over to Raichu. "Hey Raichu, do you know why the ghost types are acting so strange?"

"Nope. I haven't even gone in the house since they started acting like that. But I did see Haunter come out here once when he scared some the Pokémon that stay out here."

"Did you notice anything out o the ordinary?"

"No, but his eyes did look a bit brighter. I think that was just because of the change of lighting. Other than that, I don't know anything"

"Oh, that's too bad." Pikachu sighed. "Well I guess I'm goin' in alone." Pikachu dashed into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Pichu had taken Pikachu's place in the game of chase.

"Man, I should play chase more often. It's even more fun in a group."

"Yeah, but I can't stop worrying about Pikachu." Buneary said.

"Do you guys think those ghosts could be hurting him?" Chikorita asked.

"Nah, Pikachu wouldn't lose to a bunch of ghost types. He's mad strong. He even beat me." Charmander said.

"So let's just chill out and let Pikachu work his magic." Piplup said.

* * *

Pikachu was walking down the halls of the haunted house.

"Hm. Nothing seems out of the ordinary at all. Maybe Pichu was wrong; or maybe the ghosts stopped bothering everyone."

"HEY!" Gengar shouted as he rose up from the floor.

"!" What do you want?" Pikachu asked as he curled up in fear.

"What are you doing here shorty?" He asked.

"Why are you acting like this? Being mean to the other Pokémon?"Pikachu asked still covering his head.

"Because we want to have fun!" Gengar shouted. "No one has been playing with us, so we'll force them to!" At that moment Pikachu looked deeply into Gengar's eyes. They were strangely pink in color. Also they seemed as though they were completely empty. As if Gengar wasn't even looking directly at him. His voice also seemed weird. Like there was more than one voice coming out of his mouth. Pikachu quickly used Thunderbolt on Gengar. He fell over and sparks flickered all over his body. When he opened his eyes they seemed to be normally red in color.

"Gengar, are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, I feel better now."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't really remember. I all can remember is Rotom asking me to play his attraction."

"Anything after that?"

"If I remembered anything after that I would have said it." Gengar said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah right." Pikachu replied nervously. "Well I'll go talk to Rotom."

* * *

Pichu, Buneary, Charmander, Chikorita, and Piplup were lying down under a tree.

"What's taking Pikachu so long?" Buneary asked.

"Buneary, I'm sure he's getting to the bottom of things right now." Piplup said.

"But what if he's not. What if what happened to the ghost Pokémon happened to him?"

"Well if he's not back before this afternoon, I'm going in after him." Charmander said.

* * *

Pikachu had made his way to the bookshelf where Rotom kept his attraction.

"Rotom, hey Rotom. Are you back here?"

"Pikachu! It's been so long since I've seen you! Are you here to play Rotom's Spooky Shoot 'em Up!"

"Um, no. I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about what is happening to the ghost types here."

"Oh yes. I've used Confuse Ray on them."

"What! Why would you do something like that?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Well, for some reason there has been this big competition involving Dusknoir's attraction. Everyone is competing for berries. So now no one is playing my attraction. So decided to force the ghost types to play by confusing them. Then I make them scare the others into playing."

"But, Rotom you can't force everyone to play your attraction. It won't be as fun."

"I don't care."

"Would you free the ghost types I played your attraction?"

"Hm. That would make me feel better. Okay, if you beat your previous high score I'll free the ghost Pokémon."

"Okay." And Pikachu played. He played and won.

"Wow Pikachu, that was amazing. And since you won I'll lift my Confuse Ray."

"Thanks Rotom. Hey I'll even do you a favor. I'll try to get more Pokémon to come back here and play your attraction.

"Thanks Pikachu! You're the best." So Pikachu stayed at the haunted zone all the rest of the day talking to everyone; making sure that they would play Rotom's attraction. However little did he know his friends would be arriving soon.

Charmander, Piplup, Chikorita, Pichu and Buneary walked into the gates of the house zone.

"He must be around here somewhere." Charmander said.

"Maybe he's in the house." Piplup said.

"Let's go look." Buneary said. To their surprise they saw Pikachu coming out of the haunted zone.

"Pikachu!" They all shouted with glee.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked.

"We came in to look for you." Chikorita said.

"You were gone so long that we started to get worried." Pichu said.

"Well everything is okay now, so you can go back inside."

"Thanks for the help Pikachu." Pichu said as he ran towards the haunted house.

"Shall we go back?" Pikachu asked.

"We shall!" Everyone answered. And they finished their game of chase all the way back home.

* * *

**Since school is about to start again I probably won't update for a time. But I'll try to get one more done before Sunday.**


	3. Lightning Strike in the Lava Zone part 1

**So sorry it's been so long. I've had exams and this chaper was so long. I didn't want to make you wait any longer so I had to split this into two parts.**

* * *

It was a cold snowy day in the iceberg zone. Pikachu and his friends were building a snowman next to Glalie's igloos. "I love this place." Piplup said.

"Yeah, it's great for playing a bunch of games." Pikachu added. Chikorita stuck her head out of an igloo.

"It may be great for you two, but I can't take too much cold." Chikorita said. She was inside one of the igloos and was resting by a fire Charmander had made. Charmander walked out of the igloo.

"Yeah guys, all this cold isn't good for Chikorita. She's a grass type remember.

"Of course we remember." Pikachu said. "It's just that snow is so enjoyable." He picked up a snowball and threw it at Piplup.

"Hey!" Piplup yelled. He picked up a snowball and threw it at Pikachu. However, he dodged and it hit Charmander.

"Hey! Charmander shouted as he rubbed snow off of his face. Charmander used flamethrower on Pikachu and Piplup, but they both away. Chikorita stuck her head back out of the igloo. She started laughing.

"Now this is a game I could get used to." She said.

"Lightning Strike!" a voice called. Everyone looked around.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Chikorita said sweat dropping.

"Lightning Strike!" The voice called again. Chimchar ran up to Pikachu. "Lightning Strike, there's big trouble in the lava zone."

"Why did he call you lightning strike?" Piplup asked.

"What's the problem?" Charmander asked.

"It's Infernape. He's gone crazy. All he wants to do is battle anyone he sees. Even little Pokémon."

"Why's he doing that?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know." Chimchar sighed. "But I thought you could help Lightning Strike. You helped with Blaziken.

"Why did he call you Lightning Strike?" Piplup asked again. The others ignored him.

"Has he always been like this?" Chikorita asked.

"Not really. Well, yes he's loved battling, but never like this. It's like he's not even himself anymore."

"It sounds almost like the problem in the haunted zone. The Pokémon there were acting different because of Confuse Ray."

"Can anyone in the lava zone use Confuse Ray?" Chikorita asked.

"Not that I know of." Chimchar said.

"Don't worry, Lightning Strike will handle this." Charmander said. Piplup was now enraged because of everyone's ignoring him.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING HIM LIGHTNING STRIKE?" He yelled. Everyone stared at him. Even some ice types who just happened to be hanging out around them. Piplup blushed with embarrassment. "Ya know, I was just curious."

"Pikachu was known as Lightning Strike before he actually came to the lava zone." Chimchar said. Piplup rubbed the back of his head. He sweat dropped.

"Oh, well that's cool." Everyone laughed.

"Okay now that that's over, let's get to the lava zone." Pikachu said.

Yeah!" The others cheered.

Pikachu and Chimchar had made their way to the lava zone entrance.

"So where is Infernape anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"He could be anywhere." Chimchar said. "All he does now is run around looking for fights."

"Maybe we could ask someone." Pikachu said. They both ran off in search of someone who might have seen Infernape. Almost no one had and eventually they became annoyed.

"This is hopeless, no one's seen Infernape." Pikachu said.

"Maybe we'll find him if we go further into the zone." Chimchar said. While they were running they bumped into the Vulpix siblings.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you two okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." One of them said.

"Wanna place chase?" The other asked.

"Sorry, I'd love to, but I'm kind of on a mission right now." Pikachu said.

"A mission?" The siblings asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard? Infernape's gone crazy." Chimchar yelled flailing his arms around.

"Why is he doing that?" The male Vulpix asked.

"We don't know, but we think he could be confused from a Pokémon's Confuse Ray." Pikachu said.

"If any of the Pokémon here can even use Confuse Ray." Chimchar moaned.

"Well Ninetales can use Confuse Ray." The female Vulpix said. Pikachu and Chimchar gasped.

"She can?" Chimchar asked.

"Yep, she shows us all the time." The male said.

"Awesome! Could you take us to her?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course." They said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the iceberg zone, Piplup was finishing his snowman with Prinplup.

"So Pikachu went to the lava zone to stop a crazed Infernape?" Prinplup asked.

"Yeah, they don't know why he's acing that way." Piplup said.

"But they're gonna find out. Pikachu always finds some way to get the answers to problems." Chikorita said.

"Hopefully he does it soon. Infernape's really tough. He could really hurt those weaker Pokémon." Charmander said.

"Pikachu can do it. He saved all of Pokepark and defeated Mew remember?" Prinplup said.

"Yeah!" The other three shouted. "Go for it Pikachu, you can do it!"

* * *

Back in the lava zone, Pikachu and Chimchar were talking to Ninetales in a small cave where she lived.

"Why yes, I know the move Confuse Ray." Ninetales said.

"Well, did you by any chance use it on Infernape?" Pikachu asked sweat dropping.

"Why no, why would I do that?" Ninetales asked.

"Well, it's just that Infernape is acting strange and he's never acted this way before." Chimchar said twiddling his fingers.

"We thought maybe a Pokémon used Confuse Ray on him and made him like that." Pikachu said.

"Strange. Strange how?" Ninetales asked. At that moment the cave walls began to shake.

"What's going on?" The Vulpix children yelled as they grabbed each other in fear. Ninetales stood over them to protect them.

"What's happening?" Chimchar yelled. The cave immediately became hotter. Cracks started forming in the ceiling.

"So, I hear you've been lookING FOR ME!" An angry voiced yelled.

"Is that…?" Pikachu asked. A deeply flame coated Infernape stood at the cave entrance.

"SO, WHO'S LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?" Infernape yelled. He began charging a Fire Blast attack. Everyone was frozen with fear and just starred at Infernape.

To be continued…

* * *

**Yeah. Stop on the most epic part, that'll leave you in anticipation. Sorry :)**


	4. Lightning Strike in the Lava Zone part 2

**The continuing Lava zone arc.**

* * *

Previously…

Lightning Strike!" The voice called again. Chimchar ran up to Pikachu. "Lightning Strike, there's big trouble in the lava zone."

"What's the problem?" Charmander asked.

"It's Infernape. He's gone crazy. All he wants to do is battle anyone he sees. Even little Pokémon."

"Why's he doing that?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know." Chimchar sighed. "But I thought you could help Lightning Strike. You helped with Blaziken.

"Has he always been like this?" Chikorita asked.

"Not really. Well, yes he's loved battling, but never like this. It's like he's not even himself anymore."

"Don't worry, Lightning Strike will handle this." Charmander said. Piplup was now enraged because of everyone's ignoring him.

"Okay now that that's over, let's get to the lava zone." Pikachu said.

Pikachu and Chimchar had made their way to the lava zone entrance.

"So where is Infernape anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"He could be anywhere." Chimchar said. "All he does now is run around looking for fights."

"Maybe we could ask someone." Pikachu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you two okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." One of them said.

"I'm kind of on a mission right now." Pikachu said.

"A mission?" The siblings asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard? Infernape's gone crazy." Chimchar yelled flailing his arms around.

"We don't know, but we think he could be confused from a Pokémon's Confuse Ray." Pikachu said."Well Ninetales can use Confuse Ray." The female Vulpix said. Pikachu and Chimchar gasped.

"She can?" Chimchar asked.

"Yep" The male said.

"Awesome! Could you take us to her?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course." They said.

"What's happening?" Chimchar yelled.

"So, I hear you've been LOOKING FOR ME!" An angry voiced yelled.

"Is that…?" Pikachu asked. A deeply flame coated Infernape stood at the cave entrance.

"SO, WHO'S LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?" Infernape yelled. He began charging a Fire Blast attack. Everyone was frozen with fear and just starred at Infernape.

* * *

Infernape was ready to fire his attack. "Infernape stop!" Chimchar yelled. But Infernape didn't listen.

"TAKE THIS!" Infernape used an extremely powerful Fire Blast on all of the Pokémon in the room.

"Look out!" Ninetales jumped in the way of the attack.

"Ninetales!" Pikachu shouted in concern.

"It's okay. I have an ability called Flash Fire. I will only absorb the energy. You guys get out of here!"

"Okay!" Pikachu, Chimchar, and the Vulpix siblings ran out the cave. Infernape noticed this and became even angrier.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Infernape jumped above Ninetales and used Focus Blast from above.

"Ninetales!" The Vulpix children yelled.

"She's okay. You guys just need to get out of here." Pikachu said. The siblings didn't want to leave Ninetales, but they kept running. Infernape, having finished off Ninetales, used flamethrower to stop them. They stopped in time to change direction and try to get away.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS FIGHT!" Infernape used Earthquake and flung everyone in the air. Pikachu quickly used Thunderbolt and paralyzed Infernape.

"I'll hold him off. Chimchar, get the kids to safety."

"Okay." Chimchar ran off with the Vulpix siblings.

"Okay Infernape, you want me, then come get me!" Pikachu shouted. Infernape roared and used Flamethrower at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged and used Thunderbolt. Infernape surrounded himself with fire to protect himself.

"OUT OF MY WAY, RUNT!" Infernape yelled. He ran up and used Brick Break on Pikachu. Pikachu was thrown back. He struggled to get up

"Infernape why are you doing this?" Pikachu asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!" Infernape prepared to use Flare Blitz. Pikachu started to dash away. "GET BACK HERE!" Infernape began following Pikachu. However, Pikachu was too fast and Infernape soon stopped due to paralysis.

"Infernape what is wrong with you?" Pikachu said as he began using Thunderbolt. Infernape was shaken, but he still stood firmly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Infernape jumped up and used Earthquake on Pikachu. However, it did not only hit him, but the other Pokémon in the surrounding area. "ALL OF YOU SHALL PAY!" Infernape used Bulk Up to increase in power. Pikachu and the others were very weak.

"Oh man, this is gonna hurt." Pikachu moaned.

* * *

"Chikorita, calm down." Charmander said. Chikorita was pacing in circles around the igloo. She was beginning to make a ditch.

"I can't. Just thinking about poor little Pikachu battling a power crazed Infernape; it's horrible."

"Pikachu is fine." Piplup said as he and Prinplup walked in the igloo. "Besides he's got Chimchar with him now. A fire type can't do much damage to another fire type."

"But Infernape is also part fighting type." Prinplup said. "He can use moves that Chimchar can't."

"This I'll be really hard for him." Charmander said.

"He'd been gone a really long time. Even longer than when he went to the haunted zone."

"Do you think…he could be in trouble? Piplup asked.

* * *

Pikachu was struggling to stay on his feet.

"COME ON PIKACHU." Infernape taunted. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIGHT BACK?" Pikachu looked into Infernape's blazing red eyes.

"Of course I'm going to fight back." He used Thunderbolt, but Infernape was quick to dodge it. He used Focus Blast and flung Pikachu in a wall. Infernape walked closer.

"HAVE YOU REALIZED YOUR DEFEAT?" Infernape said. Pikachu shakily rose to his feet.

"Not even close!" He used Iron Tail on Infernape's knees. Infernape fell to the ground. Pikachu jumped up and used Thunderbolt. Infernape's paralysis caused him to freeze in one spot A Flame Wheel came out of nowhere and hit Infernape's back. Infernape flew into the ground. He lied unconscious on the ground electricity sparked around his body. Chimchar landed on the ground, revealing that he was the one using Flame Wheel. Pikachu and the surrounding Pokémon walked up to him.

"Infernape." Chimchar said with concern. Suddenly a huge burst of fire surrounded Infernape. His flame grew to an extreme length. Everyone backed away from him.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" The fire surrounding Infernape grew larger.

"What do we do now?" Chimchar yelled.

"I…I…I don't…" Pikachu was completely immobilized. Suddenly a Hydro Pump hit the fire surrounding Infernape. Everyone turned around and saw Chikorita, Charmander, and Piplup.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked.

"We came to help you Pikachu." Piplup said.

"And we brought a friend, too." Charmander said. They looked behind them and saw a tall Pokémon.

To be continued…

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said 2 parts, but it got so awsome that I decided to make it a 3-Parter. (Mu Ha ha ha ha) Ahem part 3 will be up shortly.**


	5. Lightning Strike in the Lava Zone part 3

**Well, here it is. The stunning ( and very lame) conclusion to th lava zone arc.**

* * *

Previously…

"What's the problem?" Charmander asked.

"It's Infernape. He's gone crazy. All he wants to do is battle

"Is that…?" Pikachu asked. A deeply flame coated Infernape stood at the cave entrance.

"SO, WHO'S LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?" Infernape yelled

"Infernape stop!" Chimchar yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Infernape used an extremely powerful Fire Blast on all of the Pokémon in the room.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Infernape jumped above Ninetales and used Focus Blast from above.

"Ninetales!" The Vulpix children yelled.

I'll hold him off. Chimchar, get the kids to safety."

"Okay." Chimchar ran off with the Vulpix siblings.

"Okay Infernape, you want me, then come get me!" Pikachu shouted. Infernape roared and used Flamethrower at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged and used Thunderbolt.

"COME ON PIKACHU." Infernape taunted. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIGHT BACK?"

Infernape." Chimchar said with concern. Suddenly a huge burst of fire surrounded Infernape. His flame grew to an extreme length.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!"

Suddenly a Hydro Pump hit the fire surrounding Infernape. Everyone turned around and saw Chikorita, Charmander, and Piplup.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked.

"We came to help you Pikachu." Piplup said.

"And we brought a friend, too." Charmander said. They looked behind them and saw a tall Pokémon.

* * *

Behind Chikorita, Charmander, and Piplup stood Blaziken. "I hear that there's a problem here." Blaziken said.

"Blaziken, Infernape's gone mad with power." Chimchar said.

"Well, then I'll have to put a stop to it."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Infernape yelled. He used Fire Blast on Blaziken. Blaziken caught it and threw it back at Infernape. As Infernape tried to dodge, his paralysis kept him immobilized.

Pikachu started charging his electric energy and then dashed into Infernape.

"Let me join in!" Piplup used Hydro Pump on Infernape again. The fire surrounding him started to dim down.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN!" Infernape used Flamethrower on Piplup. Chikorita used Light Screen to protect him. Charmander got behind Infernape and used SmokeScreen. Infernape started choking. "YOU *cough* LITTLE *cough* BRAT!".

"Have you finally given up?" Blaziken asked.

"JUST GETTING STRTED!" Infernape used Close Combat on Blaziken.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Piplup used BubbleBeam and Charmander used Slash on Infernape. He started getting weaker and hunching over.

"I think he's getting weaker!" Charmander said.

"Then let's finish him." Piplup said. He ran up and used Drill Peck on Infernape. Charmander used SmokeScreen so Infernape couldn't counter against Pipup. Chimchar used Dig and knocked Infernape on the ground. Infernape used Earthquake and blew them all back. He jumped to his feet.

"I'M REALLY STARTING TO GET ANOYED BY YOU! I'LL JUST DISPOSE OF YOU ALL!" Infernape used Flame Wheel and rolled around. He ran into Pikachu, Piplup, Chikorita, Charmander, and Chimchar. Blaziken finally caught him.

"Are you guys alright?" Blaziken asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Charmander said.

"Well, except for Chikorita." Piplup said. "She's weak to fire attacks." Pikachu, who was using Iron Tail to deflect Infernape's Mach Punches, called out to them.

"Chikorita, you've got to heal yourself with synthesis!"

"I'll try." She moaned. Chikorita started healing herself. Charmander and Piplup stood around her.

"Don't worry Chikorita." Piplup said.

"Yeah, we've got your back. We'll cover you." Charmander added. Meanwhile Blaziken was using Brick Break on Infrnape.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Pikachu used Iron Tail on Infernape's back. Blaziken used Sky Uppercut on Infernape. Infernape flew into the air.

"Let's finish him!" Pikachu and hus friends exlaimed. Piplup used Hydro Pump and Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Charmander used Flamethrower. Infernape screamed as he fell to the ground. Chikorita, who had finished healing, grabbed him with Vine Whip and slammed him to the ground. Chimchar stood over him.

"Infernape snap out of it!" Chimchar used Fury Swipes on Infernape as he lay paralyzed on the ground.

"Okay let me handle this." Chikorita used Aromatherapy on Infernape. His body glowed green.

"C'mon Chikorita. You're our last hope." Chimchar said. The by standing Pokémon gathered around. Infernape lay motionless.

"Is he okay?" Piplup asked. At that moment Infernape sat up.

"Ugh… what's… going on?" Infernape's voice was normal again. His eyes were no longer deeply red.

"Infernape you're okay!" Chimchar hugged Infernape.

"What happened, Chimchar?"

"You went crazy! All you wanted to do was battle."

"Your body was glowing with fire." Pikachu said.

"Your eyes were flushed red." Charmander added.

"Your voice was all deep and scary." Piplup said.

"It's like you were blind with fury." Chikorita said.

"I'm sorry. It must have been my Blaze ability."

"Blaze? But Blaze doesn't make me act like that." Charmander said.

"Sometimes when my Blaze ability activates I can't control myself. I don't really know why."

"Well you're normal now." Pikachu said.

"And if you ever get like that again, I'll be here to stop you." Blaziken said.

"I'll remember that."

"Okay, okay. First the iceberg zone, then here; can we please go somewhere I like?" Chikorita whined. Everyone laughed

"Chikorita, it's just not your day!" Piplup laughed.

"Can we please leave?" The ground around here was almost bubbling like magma.

"Okay were leaving." Pikachu laughed as well. Pikachu and his friends ran to the lava zone exit.

"Bye! Thanks for helping us out." Chimchar yelled.

"Bye guys! I'll come visit you again!" Charmander said.

"Me too!" Pikachu added.

"And me! Said Piplup.

"NOT ME!" Chikorita yelled angrily. They laughed all the way home.

* * *

**Sorry it was so lame. There wasn't really much that I thought would have made this more interesting. I probably won't update for a looooooooooooooooooooong time. Since Christmas is comming and I might (hopefully) be getting this game. But you guys probably won't even come to read it anyway. So as of now this story is on hiatus. **

**Oshawott pwns :)**


	6. Meadow Zone Mayhem

**Sorry about the looooooooooooooooooooooong wait, but with school and all I haven't had much time to put up another chapter. Luckily I got this game for Christmas!**

* * *

Pikachu and his friends Charmander, Chikorita, and Piplup were relaxing in the tree house in the meeting place. "It's really nice out." Chikorita said.

"Yeah, the sun is shining and it's the perfect temperature." Piplup added.

"And there haven't been any problems in any of the zones for weeks now." Pikachu said happily.

"Which, means there's gonna be one coming up soon." Charmander said.

"Don't try to jinx him like that Charmander!" Piplup yelled.

"What are you talking about? He already jinxed himself by bringing that up!" Charmander yelled back. Piplup and Charmander continued to argue back and forth. Meanwhile Chikorita walked up to Pikachu.

"That rainbow gets prettier every day." She said.

"I know. The more friends I make, the prettier it'll get."

"Well it'll be easy for you. You're great at making friends." Pikachu and Chikorita giggled as they looked at the rainbow.

"Hey Pikachu!" a girl yelled. Chikorita and Pikachu looked down and saw Buneary and Pachirisu running towards the tree house.

"Hey it's Buneary and Pachirisu." Pikachu said. He and Chikorita ran towards the stair case. Pikachu noticed the Piplup and Charmander were still arguing. "Charmander, Piplup, cut it out! We have company!"

"Huh?" Piplup said.

"Huh?" Charmander added. Piplup and Charmander stopped fighting and ran behind Pikachu and Chikorita.

"Hi Pikachu." Buneary said hugging him. "Hi Charmander, Piplup, and Chikorita."

"Hey Buneary. What bring you here?" Chikorita asked.

"Well, actually…" Just as she was about to answer, Pachirisu started running around everyone.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Pikachu! There's this really, really, really big problem and we need your help and we have to get to the meadow zone and Bidoof needs you and…" Pachirisu kept rambling on and on nonstop. Buneary sweat dropped.

"Well, she has some information right."

"Why is she all…?" Piplup began.

"She's just really hyper."

"Well Buneary, what's the problem?" Chikorita asked.

"It's Bidoof. She's been kicked out of her house."

"Huh!" Everyone said at once.

"Who would do that?" Charmander asked.

"It was Mankey. He used his fighting type moves to kick the Bidoof's out of their den."

"Why would he want the Bidoofs' house?"

"We don't know, it's all weird, he just showed up and started being all mean, and he just did that and…" Pachirisu continued babbling.

"Yeah, well let's go check it out." Pikachu said sweat dropping.

Pikachu, Chikorita, Charmander, Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu all went to the meadow zone together.

"So where is Bidoof's house anyway?" Charmander asked.

"Hey! Is that it over there?" Piplup asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Pikachu said. "Hey, what's going on over there?" They saw Mankey standing on top of Bidoof's dam laughing and jumping.

"Hey Mankey!" Pikachu yelled. Mankey turned around.

"Huh? What do you want?" Mankey asked angrily.

"Why did you force the Bidoof out of their home?" Chikorita yelled.

"Ha ha ha! This is MY home now! Deal with it!" Mankey screamed. "Now go away before I'm forced to use other methods of persuasion.

"You don't scare us. Pikachu can use his Thunderbolt, and it can knock you out, and you can't do anything about it. Pachirisu said as she dashed around everyone.

"Pachirisu calm down." Buneary said as she grabbed her tail. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Where are the Bidoof?" Charmander yelled furiously.

"The Bidoof! Ha ha ha! They ditched this place as soon as we showed up." Mankey laughed.

"You can't just force someone out of their home!" Piplup said. Mankey jumped off of the dam and used Karate Chop on Piplup.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Buneary yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Charmander used Flamethrower on Mankey. Mankey dodged and used Brick Break on Charmander.

"You guys are all so weak." Even Pikachu can't beat me now.

"What makes you say that?" Pikachu asked. Mankey snapped his fingers and the leaves in the trees started rattling.

"What's going on?" Buneary asked. Two Aipom and an Ambipom jumped out of the trees.

"What!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What are they doing?" Chikorita asked.

"Hey guys." One Aipom said.

"We're working for Mankey now." The other said.

"Why?" Pachirisu asked.

"He's giving us berries for this." Ambipom replied.

"You helped him kick out the Bidoof for berries?" Buneary said in shock.

"Yep" Aipom said. "Sorry about this." They three evolutionary relatives started throwing rocks at Pikachu and his friends.

"Hey. Cut it out." Pikachu said.

"Let's get out of here!" Chikorita yelled. Everyone ran away towards the bridge.

"HA HA HA! Good job you three. Here's your reward." He gave them each a handful of berries.

"Thanks Mankey." They all said.

"Heh, they'll never kick us out." Mankey said as he went into the dam. Meanwhile, Pikachu and the others had taken safety at Bulbasaur's attraction.

"Man they really owned us." Piplup said.

"How could Aipom and Ambipom betray us like that?" Charmander said angrily.

"Pokémon do a lot of thing for berries." Buneary said. In an instant, Pachirisu jumped up.

"Oooooooooooooooh, I know what we can do." Without another word, Pachirisu zoomed away.

"Ya know guys; we haven't even seen any Bidoof since we got here." Chikorita said.

"Oh the Bidoof. They're fine." Bulbasaur said. Everyone perked up.

"Really, where are they?" Pikachu asked.

"They went to stay with Leafeon. He's been watching them for about two days now."

"Let's go get them." Pikachu said.

"What for?" Charmander asked.

"We're bringing them back home." Everyone jumped up for joy.

"No we're not going back." Bidoof said.

"But you have to." Buneary said.

"It's your house. You built it. Mankey and his gang have no right to kick you out." Charmander said.

"But they're fighting types and we're normal types." Another Bidoof said.

"It's ok. You don't have to battle them." Pikachu said. "We'll take care of that." The Bidoof thought for a while. The one who built the dam looked at Leafeon.

"It's up to you." He said. Bidoof looked back at Pikachu

"Let's go." Bidoof replied.

Pikachu, his friends, and the Bidoof went back to the den.

"Mankey they came back!" Ambipom yelled.

"What! Stop them!" Mankey yelled. The Aipom and Ambipom threw rocks at Pikachu and co.

"Okay guys let's get 'em. Pikachu used Iron Tail and Chikorita used Vine Whip to hit to the rocks back. Buneary bounced across them. Charmander used Flamethrower to burn them and Piplup used Bubblebeam to send them back. Aipom and Ambipom fell out of the trees. Mankey was furious.

"Get up you wimps!"

"Give up Mankey." Charmander said.

"Your rocks have no effect." Piplup said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as there are four of us and four of you, we're at an even match." Mankey said.

"Not for long!" A voice said. Everyone turned around to see Pachirisu running toward them with a big berry.

"Pachirisu, where have you been?" Buneary asked.

"I made a deal with Munchlax for hid big berry. All I had to do was get him some red and golden ones. But it wasn't hard at all. I just ran around and opened crates and ran back and brought 'em to him and he gave me his berry and I ran back here and here I am." Everyone sweat dropped and looked confused.

"Well that's great Pachirisu, but why do you need that berry." Chikorita asked.

"It's for Aipom and Ambipom." Aipom and Ambipom's ears perked up.

"For us?" They all said in unison.

"Yep. As long as you stop working with Mankey.

"Okay!" They all ran to Pachirisu to get their berry.

"Huh, wait, what?" Mankey yelled. Everyone glared at him. "Hey now guys, can't we talk about this.

"I don't think so." Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup, Chikorita, Charmander, Pachirisu, The Aipom and Ambipom all launched attacks at Mankey. A huge explosion blew Mankey across the meadow zone. Everyone jumped, cheered, and danced with one another.

"Thank you Pikachu and friends." The Bidoof said.

"Aw, it was nothing." He said. "Well we have to go now."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Today was a lot of fun wasn't it Pikachu?" Buneary said.

"Yeah, it sure was."

"And I bet tomorrow it'll be even better." They all laughed.

* * *

**This didn't seem as "actiony" as the last one, but at least it's just one part. Lol at the Hamtaro refrence at the end.**


	7. Pikachu comes to the Cove Area

**OMG! I'm so behind on my schedual. I was supposed to do this last month on Thanksgiving break, but I got behind. I'll try to update in these 2 weeks.**

* * *

"Piplup, slow down!" Pikachu yelled.

"Hurry up Pikachu!" He called back. Pikachu and Piplup were going up a rock-like staircase.

"Piplup, why are we doing this again?" Pikachu asked annoyed.

"I told you I wanted to see the new PokePark." Piplup continued to hop up the stairs, while Pikachu glumly followed.

"What about Charmander and Chikorita? We can just leave them while we go off exploring."

"We asked them if they wanted to come and they said no. So it's their loss." Piplup said as he hurried along. "Hey, look we're here." Pikachu and Piplup looked to see a large beach in front of them.

"Wow, this place really is pretty impressive." Pikachu said. "Let's go down and check it out." However, Piplup had already gone down to a crowd of Pokémon talking. Pikachu ran down towards them.

"That's right. The Wish Park is really dangerous. When Pokémon go there they don't come back." A Krokorok said.

"That's terrible." A Cinccino said.

"But it seems intriguing." A Watchog added.

"I heard they have food." Munchlax said while eating a berry. Piplup walked up to Krokorok.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked.

"If you must know, there have been disappearances of a lot of Pokémon in this area." He snarled.

"Where?" Piplup asked. Krokorok chuckled evilly and pointed to a door further down the beach."

"There. That's the door to the Wish Park." Piplup turned to Pikachu.

"Let's go check that place out." He said happily.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you hear him say Pokemon disappear in there?" Pikachu yelled.

"Yeah, but that won't happen to us."

"How do you know?" Pikachu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're not going to what those other Pokemon did." Piplup replied.

"Which is?" Pikachu asked. Piplup didn't know how to respond since he didn't know the answer.

"Well um, we'll see when we get there. Now come on." Pikachu sighed and followed hs friend. The two Pokemon ran down the beach towards the door.

"Hey stop!" A voice yelled. Pikachu turned aroung to see an Oshawott running up to him.

"Um, yes is there a problem?" Pikachu asked.

"Where you two about to go to the Wish Park?" Oshawott asked.

"Yes, Pikachu replied."

"Well you shouldn't. I heard that weird things happen in that park."

"So did we, but my friend here just HAS to check it out." Piplup rolled his eyes.

"Anyway if you don't mind, we'll be going now." Piplup said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, but I'm going with you. I want to see what's happening in that park." Oshawott said.

"Fine." Piplup said. Pikachu sweatdropped.

"That's great. Now let's go." Krokorok and Sandile stood in front of the door. Krokorok chuckled to himself.

"Hehehe. In you go." Pikachu and his friends watched the door to the Wish Park open by itself.

"Ready?" Piplup asked.

"Ready." The others replied.

"Then let's go!" They all hopped through the door.

* * *

**Once again I'll try to update faster to those of you who acctually read this story and like it. (Which aren't many.)**


	8. Wish Park Wonders

Pikachu, Piplup and Oshawott arrived in Wish Park. It was a large place that looked like it was made of candy and cakes. "Wow!" Piplup said. "It's like everything is made of sweets." In the distance they saw the Cinccino, Munchlax and Watchog that were in the port area. They were all eating the little cupcakes. However, there was something different about them. Although Piplup didn't seem to notice.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Piplup shouted running off.

"Wait Piplup!" Pikachu yelled. "Don't you think there's something weird about the Pokémon here?"

"Let's just hurry up and follow him." Oshawott said. The three Pokémon ran towards the Pokémon that were currently in the park. As they got a closer look, they noticed that all of the Pokémon's eyes looked rather swirly. They were also eating by burying their faces in the cupcakes.

"Yeah, something is defiantly wrong with these Pokémon." Pikachu said.

"What do you think happened to them?" Piplup asked.

"Maybe we should ask one of them." Oshawott suggested. Pikachu and Oshawott went forward, but Piplup stopped and saw a cupcake on the ground.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It looks just like a regular cupcake." he said. As Piplup was about to bite out of the cupcake, Pansear ran up to him.

"Hey you guys!" He shouted. "Don't eat any of those cupcakes!" Pikachu and Oshawott turned around to see Piplup about to eat a cupcake.

"Piplup what are you doing!" Pikachu shouted! Piplup stopped and threw the cupcake in the air. He sweatdropped.

"Oh, uh I was just looking." Piplup stammered.

"You liar!" Oshawott shouted.

"Calm down." Pikachu said. "Pansear what's going on?"

"Those cakes make all of the Pokémon confused. Once they start eating they can't stop. Look at what happened to Panpour." They all turned to see Panpour with his face buried in cupcakes.

"Oh my gosh." Piplup said. "Thanks' for stopping me from eating those."

"No don't thank him." A deep voice said. Everyone looked around to see who had spoken to them.

"Come here. Have some cake. You'll have fun." A large coffin-looking Pokémon with four purple arms held a cupcake in one of his hands.

"No way!" Pikachu yelled.

"Why does that cake make everyone confused and addicted?" Oshawott asked.

"Why don't you taste it and find out?" Another voice asked. A Yamask appeared and shoved a cupcake in Pansear's face.

"Hey stop it!" Piplup yelled. But they were too late. Pansear's eyes had become swirly and he was now gobbling the cupcake by himself.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Piplup asked.

"Because we want everyone to come here and have fun forever." Another Yamask said. "Right Cofagrigus?"

"That's correct." Cofagrigus responded. "Now Attack!" Four Yamask came charging at Pikachu and his pals. They fired multiple rapid Shadow Balls. Pikachu and the others were barely able to dodge.

"Why are you attacking us?" Piplup yelled. The ghost-types didn't answer, but instead continued to fire their attacks.

"Who cares, let's just fight back!" Oshawott yelled. He ran up and used Razor Shell on two of the Yamask. Piplup looked at Pikachu and nodded in agreement.

"Use your Iron Tail to help Oshawott." Piplup said. Pikachu used Iron Tail on the other two Yamask and knocked them out. Piplup used Bubble to finish off the Yamask Oshawott was fighting.

"We did it!" Oshawott said happily. After he said that, there was a dark, evil laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Cofagrigus laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Pikachu asked.

"You've fallen right into my trap." He said. Everyone looked at each other confused. However, they stopped as they saw a large pair of ghostly purple arms heading straight towards them.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! What are those?" Piplup yelled.

"RUN! Pikachu yelled. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get back to the entrance they'd come in.

"Hurry we can make it!" Oshawott said.

"We're almost there!" Pikachu added. They were right in front of the entrance when Piplup tripped.

"Piplup!" Pikachu shouted as he went back for his best friend. The ghostly arms moved in closer.

"C'mon guys!" Oshawott yelled. One of the arms was about to grab Piplup and Pikachu. Piplup summoned all of his strength and pushed Pikachu out of the way. This in turn caused Pikachu to push Oshawott out of the portal as well. Piplup watched the portal close as he heard his best friend for the last time.

"PIPLUP!"


	9. Continuing in the Cove Area

**Thank goddness school is out so I can finish this story.**

* * *

Pikachu and Piplup landed on the ground outside of the Wish Park gate. Pikachu quickly got up and tried to run back through the door, but it closed before her could get back. "Oh no!" Pikachu yelled. He angrily began shocking the door. Oshawott got up and shook himself off.

"Ugh, what happened?" Oshawott turned to see Pikachu shocking the door.

"Pikachu stop it! What's wrong?" he yelled. Pikachu saw Oshawott and stopped shocking the door.

"It closed. The door closed and I can't open it anymore."

"Calm down Pikachu." Oshawott said.

"And Piplup is still locked inside." Pikachu continued, ignoring Oshawott.

"Pikachu…"

"What's going to happen to him?"

"PIKACHU!" Oshawott yelled. Pikachu stopped talking. "It's okay, we'll go find Krokorok and ask him to open the door again.

"Oh yeah, well lets go." Pikachu said. Pikachu and Oshawott begin running down the beach to look for Krokorok. Suddenly they both came to a stop.

"WHERE IS HE?" Pikachu yelled.

"He was by the gate last time we saw him." Oshawott said.

"But where is he now?" Pikachu asked pacing the ground.

"Are you guys looking for Krokorok?" A voice asked. Oshawott and Pikachu turned around to see an Axew behind them.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, he and his lackey went up the hill to Cove Town."

"Thanks for the information Axew. Oshawott said. "Now Pikachu and I can…" Oshawott turned to see Pikachu already running up the hill. Oshawott sweatdropped. "Uh, he's a little excited. Wait for me!"

"Wait a minute!" Axew said. Oshawott turned around.

"Huh." Oshawott asked.

"Here I come Piplup!" Pikachu yelled. As Pikachu got to the near top of the hill, a Timburr stopped him.

"Hold it right there." Timburr said holding his wooden block in front of Pikachu.

"What do you want! I'm in a hurry." Pikachu said angrily.

"The bridge over here is broken. If you want to pass, you'll need to give me a hammer so I can fix this bridge."

"WHAT!" Pikachu yelled. "I don't have time for this. My friend is in danger."

"That's nice, but I can't let you pass without the bridge."

"Fine where is it?" Pikachu asked.

"There is a large blue rock in the middle of the cove area. Inside of it you'll find the hammer. But you'll need some electricity to move the generator that's in front of it first." Timburr explained.

"I can handle that. I'll bring back that hammer in a flash." Pikachu said.

"No need for that." A voice said. Pikachu turned around to see Oshawott holding the hammer.

"Oshawott, where and how did you get that?" Pikachu asked.

"Axew told me the bridge was out and that I'd need to get the hammer to fix it." Oshawott said handing Timburr the hammer.

"But you need electricity to move the generator." Timburr said confused.

"An emolga came flew by and shocked the generator for me." Oshawott said.

"Oh, I guess I should have waited." Pikachu said.

"Yeah." Oshawott said. "Well it doesn't matter; Timburr can fix the bridge right now."

"All done." Timburr said.

"Wow that was fast." Oshawott said. "But at least now Pikachu and I can…" Oshawott stopped to see Pikachu already going across the bridge. "Wait for me!" He yelled. Pikachu was in going into Cove Town and searching for Krokorok.

"Slow down Pikachu!" Oshawott yelled trying to keep up with him. He suddenly passed by an audino.

"You look tired dear. How about I get you a glass of water?" Oshawott blushed.

"Well, okay!" he said with a giant grin on his face. Meanwhile, Pikachu continued to yell for Krokorok.

"Krokorok! Krokorok where are you!" He yelled. While running, he accidently ran into a Raichu.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Raichu asked.

"Sorry, I was looking for Krokorok." Pikachu said rubbing his head.

"Oh. Well you were running pretty fast."

"Sorry." Pikachu said bowing.

"But you know, I could help you run faster." Raichu said.

"Really?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking for an apprentice for a while. I'll take you on if you defeat me in battle."

"I really don't have time." Pikachu said. "I need to find Krokorok so I can find my friend."

"I'll tell you where Krokorok is if you win." Pikachu brightened up.

"You know where he is; why didn't you say so?" Let's hurry up and battle.

* * *

**More next time. I'll try to make it longer.**


	10. Cove Town Crocodiles

**Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a month, but I did what I promised and made this chapter longer.**

* * *

Pikachu and Oshawott stood in front of a Raichu who was preparing for battle. Raichu started off with a powerful Thunderbolt. Pikachu was slightly dazed, but returned a Thunderbolt of his own. Raichu on the other hand was unfazed.

"Hey, Pikachu's attack didn't work." Oshawott said.

"Of couse it didn't." A Meowth said. "Electric attacks don't work on each other."

"But Raichu hurt Pikachu." Oshawott replied.

"That's because Raichu is evolved." Oshawott and Meowth returned their attention to the battle. Pikachu began to think of a strategy.

"Since my electricity won't work, I'll try to use my speed." Pikachu ran up and used his Dash Attack. He was able to push Raichu back, but, once again, didn't do much damage.

"Your skills are much too mediocre for you to be able to defeat me." Raichu charged electricity into his tail and struck Pikachu. Pikachu flew backwards into a fountain.

"Pikachu c'mon! You have to win so we can save Piplup!" Oshawott yelled. Pikachu sat up.

"You're right." Pikachu jumped out of the fountain and charged another Thunderbolt, but Raichu intercepted with Thunder, before Pikachu could even finish his attack.

"Man, you're so weak. I can't believe I thought you worthy of my tutelage." Raichu said shrugging his shoulders. Pikachu got back up.

"It's not very effective, but I could try my Iron Tail combo attack." Pikachu said to himself. Raichu began to charge another Thunder attack.

"Pikachu look out!" Oshawott yelled. Pikachu dashed into Raichu and followed up with his Iron Tail combo. Surprisingly, he was able to knock Raichu down.

"Hey that was actually good." Raichu said getting back up. "But I'm still going to win." Raichu aimed for Pikachu with another 'Volt-Tail' attack. Pikachu dodged and used another Iron Tail combo; knocking Raichu out.

"Pikachu you did it!" Oshawott cheered. Raichu got up and brushed himself off.

"Okay, that was pretty good. I guess I can make you my apprentice." Raichu said.

"Thanks, but can you tell us where Krokorok is first." Pikachu asked.

"He's right on the other side of that fountain. " Raichu said pointing behind the fountain Pikachu crashed into. A stress mark appeared on Oshawott's head.

"WHAT! HE WAS RIGHT OVER THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" He yelled.

"Yep. See ya later!" Raichu said as he ran away. Oshawott's body reddened with anger.

"Why you, you…" Oshawott began before Pikachu interrupted him.

"Calm down. We have to handle Krokorok and Sandile first." Oshawott broke free of Pikachu and ran around the fountain to Krokorok. Pikachu followed behind.

"Alright Krok; a Raichu just scammed us and I'm furious! So tell us how to open the Wish Park door now!" Oshawott jumped and thrashed the air as he screamed.

"Heh, heh,heh." Krokorok laughed.

"We don't know what yous guys is talkin' about." Sandile said.

"But, if yous can defeat me in battle, maybe I'll tell ya how to open the door." Krokorok said.

"Fine then! I'll do it!" Oshawott yelled. Krokorok smiled evilly.

"Let's go Sandile." Both Crocodile Pokémon ran into a ring set aside for battling.

"Okay, yous got the first move." Sandile said. Oshawott fired a Water Gun attack at Sandile; instantly knocking him out.

"Hey! Yous got some nerve!" Krokorok yelled. He ran over to Oshawott and used Crunch on him.

"Hey let me go!"

"No way!" He spun around and threw Oshawott to the other end of the ring. Oshawott got up and shot another Water Gun at Krokorok. He was knocked back a bit, but was able to get back up.

"You're not going to beat me easily." Krokorok ran over to Oshawott and used Crunch on him a second time. However, Oshawott was now prepared and used Razor Shell on Krokorok and knocked him completely out of the ring. His eyes became swirly and he was very dizzy.

"We won Krokorok. Now go open the door to Wish Park again." Pikachu said, his cheeks sparking with anger.

"Sorry I can't open it anymore, but you guys can." Krokorok said.

"What do you mean?" Oshawott yelled. He used his Scalchop to create a blade and held it to Krokorok's neck.

"You guys need to make more friends. The more you have, the easier the door will open."

"Fine then. We'll go make some friends." Pikachu said.

"Where do we go?" Oshawott asked.

"Go down the road. You'll see a bunch of doors. Krookodile will open 'em for ya." Pikachu and Oshawott did as they were told. However, Krookodile wasn't as cooperative.

"Krokorok said you'd open the door!" Pikachu yelled.

"Fine. I'll open it if you bring Audino here to help me." Oshawott was so fed up that he was ready to scream.

"Calm down. I'll go get Audino." Pikachu said grabbing Oshawott.

"And I'll stay here and hang with this Crook." Oshawott replied

"Hey, watch your mouth." Krookodile said. Pikachu ran back down the road. He saw Audino speaking to a Blitzle.

"Hey Audino. I don't know why, but Krookodile wants to see you. And if you don't come, my friend will be trapped in Wish Park forever." Pikachu said.

"Oh, I dunno why he'd want to see me, but I'll come so you can rescue your friend." Pikachu and Audino ran back to the gate. They expected to see Oshawott and Krookodile waiting for them. Instead, they saw Oshawott standing next to Krookodile; his Scalcop held in the air. Krookodile was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh dear. What happened here?" Audino said in complete shock.

"Oshawott, what did you do?" Pikachu yelled. Oshawott turned around nervously.

"Huh…me…oh…uh." Oshawott stumbled. "Krookodile needs help. He needs Audino to use her Heal Pulse and heal him!"

"Oh, you're right!" Audino said. She formed a ball of pink energy and shot a Heal Pulse at Krookodile. He stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ugggg. What happened?" He looked in front of him and saw Pikachu, Oshawott, and Audino. He instantly blushed at the sight of Audino.

"Krookodile, are you okay?" She grabbed his arm.

"Huh…me…oh yeah. I was right about to open the door for these little guys."

"Finally." Pikachu said. Krookodile opened a green door with a leaf picture on it.

"The Arbor Area. You'll make lots of friends here." Krookodile said.

"Thanks." Oshawott said. "Pikachu lets go." Once again, Pikachu had already run inside the gate without his pal.

"Pikachu!" Oshawott yelled. "Wait for me!" Pikachu used his Dash Attack to speed up. He turned back to call out to Oshawott.

"You need to hurry up." As he ran, he accidently ran into someone. Pikachu looked up to see a Snivy standing in front of him.

"Hey, what's your problem? Can't you watch where you're going?"

* * *

**I'm going to do more work on my other story, May's Hoenn adventure, in the upcomming week, but I'll finish this story during July.**


	11. Arrogance in the Arbor Area

**So sorry about the wait. I had to do some research for the dialouge in this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Pikachu got up and looked at the Snivy in front of him.

"What's up with bumping into me?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came here to find someone to help me find my friend." Pikachu said, rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?" Snivy asked.

"My friend Piplup and I went to the Wish Park and then he got trapped there." Pikachu said. Suddenly, Oshawott ran up to Pikachu.

"Why do you always run away like that?" Oshawott yelled, flailing his arms.

"Who is this weirdo?" Snivy asked. Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Heh…that's Oshawott. He's helping me find Piplup."

"Seems a little incompetent to me." Snivy said. Oshawott's face reddened.

"And just who are you?" he asked folding his arms.

"That's none of your business." A deep voice said. Pikachu and Oshawott turned around to see a Bisharp behind them.

"Who the heck are you?" Oshawott asked. The Bisharp lowered his sharp arm next to Oshawott's neck.

"I am the guard of Queen Serperior." He said.

"Queen Serperior, who's that?" Pikachu asked.

"She the area master of the Arbor Area." Bisharp explained. Snivy stepped from behind Pikachu.

"She's also my mother." Snivy said.

"What!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Princess Snivy! What are you doing out here?"

"Princess? Snivy you're a girl?" Oshawott asked surprised. Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Oshawott of course she's a girl!"

"Princess Snivy, who are these delinquents?" Bisharp asked.

"Well, Pikachu is a new friend of mine. But you can do whatever you want with that Oshawott guy."

"WHAT!" At that, Bisharp summoned his Pawniard helpers who surrounded Oshawott.

"C'mon Pikachu." Snivy began. "I'll take you to meet my mom." Pikachu looked at Oshawott nervously.

"Well I guess Oshawott can handle himself." He said. "Just tell Bisharp not to hurt him."

"Relax, he'll go easy on him if he knows what's good for him." She spoke loud intentionally so Bisharp could hear her.

"Hm. Okay Pawniard, let him have it." Bisharp said.

"Yes sir." They replied. Oshawott shuddered.

Snivy had taken Pikachu throughout the Arbor Area's Windmill Way. Along the way, Pikachu made friends with anyone he could find. Many of them wanted battles. Others, however, wanted certain objects, or to play games, such as chase.

"This is it. The Verdant Court." Snivy said as they entered another large forest area.

"This is great, let's go get some more friends." Pikachu said.

"Hold on." Snivy said grabbing his tail. He turned around to look at her. "Remember why we're here; it's for you to meet my mom."

"Oh yeah right." Pikachu said, rubbing his head with his tail. Snivy led Pikachu into a large room. A majestic looking Serperior sat in the center of the room.

"Hey mom." Snivy said.

"Snivy, where have you been?" Serperior asked. "You know you have royal duties you must attend to."

"Yeah, of course. But there's this guy who lost his friend in Wish Park. He said he needs me to help him." Snivy lied. "Tell her Pikachu." She shoved him forward.

"Well, I…um…yes." Pikachu stuttered.

"Wish Park is a very dangerous location. You will not take the princess to such a place." Serperior said.

"But mom, Pikachu needs help. Besides, this sounds like it'll be fun." Snivy huffed.

"Sorry Snivy, but we don't know much about Wish Park. Don't you remember the young man Samurott sent to investigate Wish Park? We haven't heard from him in a while." Serperior said.

"What if he just wanted to come here in person? A voice said. Everyone looked at the entrance to see a badly bruised Oshawott being held by a Leavanny.

"Oshawott, what happened to you?" Pikachu asked.

"This guy was causing a ruckus in Windmill Way." Leavanny said.

"Oh my. Oshawott of the Cove area." Serperior said.

"You know him?" Pikachu and Leavanny asked at the same time.

"He's the young man Samurott chose to investigate the Wish Park situation. You may release him Leavanny. Leavanny did as instructed and put Oshawott on the ground.

"Oshawott, it's a pleasure to see you again. Are you able to sleep in the dark all alone now?"

"What! This big, strong adventurer is afraid of the dark!" Snivy laughed.

"I got over that a long time ago!" Oshawott yelled. _This is why I didn't want to come here_.

"Wow Oshawott, I wouldn't have expected you to be scared of the dark." Pikachu chuckled. Oshawott ignored Pikachu.

"Queen Serperior, have you heard anything new about Wish Park." Oshawott asked.

"Sorry, but I haven't." she said solemnly.

"See mom, these guys need help. Can't I go with them to that awesome Wish Park?" Snivy pleaded. "Besides, if someone doesn't do something about the disappearing Pokémon, soon we'll have no one left."

"Well…"

"Please, Queen Serperior. Don't you trust Snivy with Samurott's lead detective?" Pikachu asked.

"Samurott has spoken highly of all the work he's done…" Before Serperior could say anything else, Snivy ran over and hugged her.

"Oh, thank you mom." Snivy immediately ran off before her mother could say anything to stop her. Pikachu and Oshawott sweat dropped.

"Sigh…One day she shall be queen, but Snivy's manners concern me. Even her uncouth speech never seems to improve." Serperior said. "You'd better hurry after her. And please keep her out of trouble."

"Yes Ma-am." Pikachu and Oshawott said saluting her. They both ran after Snivy, who they found chasing a Deerling.

"Snivy, what are you doing? We have serious business to take care of." Oshawott yelled. Snivy stopped running and proceeded to join them.

"Geez. So serious. Can't you have a little fun in your life? Or are you afraid you'll stay out too late and it'll get dark?" Snivy asked smirking. Oshawott fumed.

"I told you that I got over that!" he yelled.

"Right. That's why you didn't want to go to Wish Park isn't it? Was it too scary for you?" she asked.

"You little…"

"Can you guys stop it?" Pikachu yelled. "Have you forgotten that we have to rescue Piplup?" Oshawott and Snivy turned their heads away from each other.

"You're right Pikachu." Snivy said. "And to save Piplup, we need to become stronger."

"What are you blabbering about?" Oshawott asked.

"Obviously you guys were too weak to beat the Pokémon in Wish Park." Snivy said. "You'll need to build up your strength if you want to rescue Piplup."

"So how do _you_ suggest we do that?"

"We'll go to the Crag Area."

"What's the Crag Area?" Pikachu asked.

"It is an area located near some ruins. The Area Master is Emboar. It's a mountainous region and has signs of volcanic activity inside its rocky walls. Powerful Pokémon go there to train, and Battle Tournaments take place there." Snivy explained.

"Well, if it'll help us find Piplup faster, let's go to that Crag Area." Pikachu said.

"But how do we get there?" Oshawott asked.

"Aw. Even Samurott's greatest little helper doesn't know how to get to the Crag Area." Snivy said. Oshawott bit on his scalchop in anger.

"Fear not little scaredy otter, I'll have my Drifblim friends fly us there."

* * *

**I'll try to update faster. Working on two stories at once can be kind of exhausting. **


	12. Roughness at Rockridge Fort

**I'm sorry for that wait, to those of you who actually read this story, I've been busy for two days. But I cranked out more that half of this chapter in this less that one hour. I really hope to get out the final chapter in the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

Pikachu, Oshawott, and Snivy had finally arrived to the Crag Area. "So Snivy, where is this battle tournament you speak of?" Oshawott asked.

"And more importantly, how long is it?" Pikachu asked. "We have to get to back to Wish Park soon. Who knows what they've done to Piplup."

"Relax Pika." Snivy said turning around to look at a map. "The Tournament is held in that little icy covered field down there." Snivy pointed an area on the map that was completely covered in ice. According to the map, they were currently in Rockridge Fort and the tournament arena was in Colosseum.

"Okay then. Let's go Pika…" Oshawott turned around and saw Pikachu already running down the hill.

"WHY! WHY DO I LET HIM DO THIS TO ME?" Oshawott yelled. Snivy sweat dropped.

"Geez, you're so weird." She decided to chase after Pikachu.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Oshawott yelled. Pikachu continued running, until he smacked into a little, red, floating Pokémon.

"Ouch." It moaned. Snivy and Oshawott ran up to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, do you always run into people like this?" Snivy chuckled.

"Can you be serious for once?" Oshawott said, clearly annoyed. "Are you okay little girl?" he asked the floating Pokémon.

"Um…yeah. I'm okay…my name's Victini. And…I'm a boy." The red Pokémon said. Oshawott rubbed his head nervously.

"Oh…um sorry."

"Anyway, I'm wondering if you've seen a little, orange Pokémon around here."

"Well actually, we just got here." Snivy said.

"We're looking for the Colosseum so we can practice our moves." Pikachu added.

"My friend Tepig and I were actually going there too." Victini said.

"So what happened to this Tepig guy?" Snivy asked.

"Well, he was working on some new moves over by that cannon." Victini said pointing to the object. "But I haven't seen him in a while."

"Maybe we can find him for you." Oshawott suggested.

"But Oshawott, what about Piplup?" Pikachu pleaded.

"We need all the help we can get." Oshawott said. "Maybe we can ask this Tepig guy to help us." Pikachu sighed and followed his pals.

"I guess we should ask some of these Pokémon if they've seen this Tepig guy." Snivy suggested.

"Did you say Tepig?" A Darumaka asked.

"Um, yeah." Oshawott said. "And who are you?"

"I am Darumaka. I use this cannon to send people to the other side of the Crag Area." He said.

"Have you seen Tepig around here recently?" Pikachu asked.

"HEY! Help me! Somebody! An echoing voice cried out. Everyone franticly looked around.

"It sounds like somebody's inside that cannon." Oshawott said. Everyone ran up to look closer in the cannon.

"Hey! You in the cannon! Who are you?" Snivy asked. "And what are you doing in there?"

"My name's Tepig." The voice said. "I got stuck in the cannon when I was practicing my new move. Now I can't get out."

"We'll get you out. Hold on!" Oshawott shouted. He began to walk to the other side of the cannon before he stopped to ask a question. "Wait, your name's Tepig."

"Yes." Tepig replied.

"You're the one Victini was looking for." He said happily.

"I guess Victini couldn't find him since he was in the cannon." Snivy said with a slight chuckle.

"Darumaka, you said you normally use this cannon." Pikachu said. "Can you get Tepig out here?"

"You want to fire the cannon? Just check it." He replied.

"What you're going to fire me out of the cannon?" Tepig screamed. "No way! Stop! I'm scared." The other Pokémon basically ignored Tepig's pleas and Darumaka fired him out of the cannon. He soared through the air and landed on the other side of the Crag Area.

"Do you think he's alright?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know." Oshawott replied.

"Look, it looks like something is coming this way!" Snivy said. A giant fire ball was approaching them. Once the flames dispersed, the creature was revealed to be a small orange pig.

"So you're the one who fired me out of the cannon?" he said angrily. "Even when I said not to? I can't believe you did that!"

"Listen Tepig we just…" Pikachu began.

"Firing a Pokémon from a cannon is really mean!" Tepig yelled. "Now I'm gonna show you exactly what it felt like." Tepig immediately targeted Snivy and fired a Flamethrower attack. He used her Leaf Tornado to quickly jump in the air and avoid the attack.

"Hey, what was that for?" she yelled. Tepig didn't answer, but instead switched to a Flame Charge attack. Like before, Snivy's speed allowed her to quickly dodge.

"We're battling! I'm going to make sure you never do anything reckless again." Tepig jumped into the air and surrounded his body in a ball of fire. He tried to slam his rear on top of Snivy, but she dodged.

"Of course he went for the one with the disadvantage." Snivy muttered. "But no matter. I'll handle this boy easily." Snivy spun around a used a Leaf Storm attack to push Tepig back. He retaliated with a second Flamethrower attack. This time Snivy was hit and fell to the ground.

"Snivy no!" Oshawott yelled. Snivy was somehow able to regain her composure and return to her feet.

"If I take one more attack, I'll lose." Snivy said. She ran up to Tepig and use a combination of Vine Whips and Leaf Blade. Tepig charged at Snivy with a Flame Charge attack. She used Leaf Tornado to quickly dodge and attack at the same time.

"C'mon Snivy!" Pikachu chanted. "We have to hurry and get to Piplup!" A stress mark appeared on Oshawott's head.

"Is that all you think about!" Meanwhile, Tepig jumped into the air and surrounded himself with fire. He prepared to crush Snivy.

"I've got to do something." She whispered. During her thought process, a Druddigon walked behind her to do some stretching. Not knowing he was behind her, Snivy jumped to the side; thus causing Tepig to land into Druddigon.

"Oh no!" Darumaka said as he ran to hide behind Pikachu.

"Who has the nerve to attack me?" Druddigon yelled. Tepig sweat dropped.

"Uh…well…I…um." He stuttered. Druddigon shredded Tepig with a Dragon Claw attack. He was flung backwards and landed face forward into the dirt. Snivy quickly used a second Leaf Storm attack; effectively defeating Tepig.

"Snivy you won!" Oshawott cheered. Snivy put her hands on her hips and posed.

"A very well fought out battle, if I do say so myself." Snivy gloated. Tepig shook his head and regained his composure.

"Whoa! What was that?" Tepig asked. "After I was fired from that cannon, I came up with a new move. Thanks guys."

"What, you're not mad anymore?" Snivy asked.

"That's right. After all, you were trying to help me."

"Victini was the one who was worried." Oshawott said. "He wanted us to look for you."

"He did? Wow! He's the best friend ever." Tepig said happily. "You guys are really strong. Why don't we team up and go to the Battle Tournament?" he asked. Pikachu leapt into the air.

"That's great!" he shouted. "This tournament is why we came here in the first place."

"Great! But we need Emboar's permission first." Tepig said. "I know where he is, so I'll take you to him."

* * *

After a few minutes, the group arrived to Emboar's location.

"Emboar, my friends and I are teaming up to enter that Battle Tournament, if that's okay." Tepig asked.

"Sure, it's great to see that you have a team." Emboar replied. "You'll need Darmanitan to open that for you though."

"Okay." Tepig replied.

* * *

The trio went to the door entered the Battle Tournament Colosseum. A Plethora of Pokémon were already pitted against each other. An Aipom walked up to greet them.

"This is great. We can get lots of progress here." Oshawott said.

"So where should we start?" Pikachu asked.

"Why don't you ask those guys?" Aipom said. "They've been winning a lot of their battles recently." The group looked in the Colosseum to see who Aipom was speaking of. They saw a Dewott, Servine, Pignite, and a familiar face to Pikachu and Oshawott. The last Pokémon was the Raichu Pikachu had battled when they first arrive to Cove Town.

"Hey look Pikachu. It's your trainer." Oshawott said.

"Trainer? What does he mean?" Snivy asked.

"Well, Raichu agreed to let me be his prodigy and improve my moves a while back." Pikachu said quietly. "I actually never did any training with him since I've been so focused on getting to Piplup.

"I guess these things happen for a reason." Tepig said.

"Anyway, let's go see if they can train us." Pikachu said. The teammates walked down the path into the Tournament Colosseum. They walked behind the quartet of Pokémon. Oshawott decided to walk up to them.

"Um, excuse me." The Pokémon looked down at them. Raichu smirked when he saw him and Pikachu.

"Well well, look who showed up at the Tournament." Pikachu ignored him.

"Raichu…and the rest of you…we came to ask a favor." Oshawott said.

"What is it?" Dewott asked, standing over him.

"Could you please train us?" he asked.

"Well we normally don't just offer to train anyone who just walks up and asks." Pignite said, flexing his muscles.

"But if you really think your worthy, you'll have to prove yourselves." Servine said. She looked at Snivy through the corner of her eyes.

"And how do we do that?" Snivy asked.

"Defeat us in battle." Dewott, Servine, and Pignite said simultaneously. The three pre-evolved forms looked at each other.

"Okay." They replied.

* * *

**Yeah, this chappie was kind of sucky. In fact I kind of think the whole story sucks. I personally believe my other current story, May's Hoenn Adventure, is much better. But I'm not one to stop doing a story just because I don't like it myself. I hope you all read and review.**


	13. Wandering around the Wish Park

**I know I'm a bit late with this one. And worse that that, I had to shorten it up since I thought it was long enpugh already.**

* * *

Pikachu and his pals had been training with their evolutions for about two days. During this time, their moves had become much more powerful. Pikachu had become much faster. His Thunderbolt was able to paralyze Raichu easily, his Iron Tail knocked down any opponent, and his combo attack could finish any match. Oshawott had trained with Dewott to master "the way of the wott". Unfortunately, Oshawott's speed didn't compare to the other Pokémon. He was still the slowest on land, but could swim faster than ever. His Water Gun attack had become as powerful as a Hydro Pump, his Razor Shell could defeat four enemies at once, and his combo attack slashed through anyone. Snivy became the fastest of Pikachu's friends. She outran Servine in every race. However, all of that speed had a paid a price; as Snivy's defenses were the worst of the team. Her attacking powers did improve though. Her Leaf Storm attack was able to render all attackers helpless, her Leaf Tornado allowed her to attack and quickly dodge at the same time; not to mention allowing her to jump really high. Her combo attack could destroy anyone with a type-disadvantage in one second. Tepig's training with Pignite brought him up as the strongest member of the team. His Flamethrower attack could burn all Pokémon that weren't fire-types, His Flame Charge attacked with great speed and brute force, and his combo attack would bring even the largest opponents to their knees. With all of the progress they'd made, they felt that they were ready to finally return to Wish Park and rescue Piplup. "Thank you guys for all of your help." Pikachu said. "But now we have to get back to Wish Park."

"Hold on Pikachu. Before you guys go back, I suggest you visit Cove Town for you final training." Pignite said.

"What final training?" Oshawott asked.

"It's true that your attacks have improved tremendously," Servine began. "Your defenses haven't gotten as high as they could. Even with her great speed, she'd easily get knocked out by one attack." Snivy turned her head at this remark.

"You must train with Audino to raise your stamina." Raichu said.

"And you Oshawott, you may be a master of shellsmanship, but you're the slowest Pokémon on this team." Dewott said. Oshawott was annoyed by this comment, but didn't express it out loud.

"Go find Blitzle and let him train you to run faster." Pignite said. Pikachu was clearly frustrated. He thought that he was finally able to return to Wish Park to save his best friend, but now it was like he was back at the beginning. But complaining wouldn't make anything go faster.

"Okay, we'll have Drifblim take us back to Cove Town so we can raise our stamina and speed." Pikachu said.

"So let's hurry and go now before Piplup gets hurt." Tepig said.

* * *

And they did so. Audino had everyone carry around heavy wooden boxes to improve their endurance. Their strength had improved and allowed them to survive battles for longer than before. Blitzle had also done his part. He and the Pokémon ran laps around the entire Cove Town for half hours at a time. Eventually, the entire team was easily able to outrun Blitzle in all training races; from start to finish. Despite the wonderful progress made, everyone was clearly exhausted.

Night fell soon, and Audino invited the Pokémon to rest at her house for the night.

"So, you guys are going back to that dreadful Wish Park tomorrow?"

"That's right! Piplup's been waiting for me for ages and now I have to get back to him." Pikachu said.

"I'm sure Piplup is fine." Tepig said, trying to reassure his friend.

"But surely you must be a bit nervous." Audino said. Oshawott stood up and put his paw to his chest.

"Not at all ma-am. This kind of this is normal for investigators like me." Snivy sweat dropped.

"Yeah, going into a big, _dark_, scary park is nothing for the brave Oshawott." She said giggling. Oshawott shivered at the word dark being mentioned.

"At least I'm and experienced, serious officer." Oshawott boasted. "Unlike some kids who only came along for an adventure to have fun!" Tepig blew a small Ember out of his nose.

"Hey calm down you two. We have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

Pikachu and his pals woke up early the next morning. They returned to the Cove Area to use the portal to return to Wish Park. Behind them stood everyone who they'd befriended along the way.

"Okay guys, to open this portal we have to use our new moves." Pikachu said. "And we only have one chance, so we must do it right."

"Okay." The others said. The Pokémon that stood behind Pikachu's team began to cheer for them. Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig began to charge their new moves. Pikachu used Electro Ball, Oshawott used Water Pulse, Snivy used Energy Ball, and Tepig used Flame Burst. All four moves formed into large spheres of their elemental power over their heads. When they could charge no more, they hurled the attacks at the portal door. It glowed brightly, and then opened up. The team waved to the friends who'd helped them and jumped into the portal.

It was very bright and blue when traveling through the portal. It was only about one minute before they reached the Wish Park. The park had greatly changed since Pikachu and Oshawott had previously visited.

"Wow, it looks so much bigger." Oshawott said.

"So this is the Wish Park." Tepig said. "It certainly looks creepy."

"Creepy? This place looks amazing." Snivy said in awe. "All these pretty colors and attractions. Who would think that a fun looking place like this would be dangerous?" Oshawott began to get annoyed.

"Stop fangirling and c'mon. We've got to find Pikachu." Oshawott looked to his friend only to see a familiar action. Pikachu had once again run off on his own to look for Piplup. Oshawott stared at the mouse Pokémon bounding through the park. "PIKACHU!" He immediately came to a halt.

"What is it Oshawott?" He asked.

"YOU'VE RUSHED INTO YOUR OWN EXPLORATION MISSION FOR THE LAST TIME!" he yelled. "NOW I'M GONNA…" He stopped at the sight of three multicolored shadows.

Who are you?" Tepig asked. The shadows revealed a Gothita, Gothorita, and Gothitelle.

"We serve the master of Wish Park." Gothita said.

"We also invited other Pokémon here to have fun." Gothorita added.

"But the real question is, who are you?" Gothitelle asked.

"We came here to save our friend Piplup." Pikachu said. "He's been trapped in here for days after some weird ghost thing captured him."

"Piplup? Captured?" Gothitelle asked.

"Yes." Pikachu said, as if he were explaining this to a child.

"Does he look like this?" she asked as Piplup appeared in a flash of light.

"Piplup!" Pikachu shouted happily. He ran over to hug his friend, only to be pushed back.

"Piplup what's wrong?" Oshawott asked. He didn't get a response.

"I'm afraid your friend is too busy to talk to you today." Gothitelle said. She waved her hand above Piplup and he vanished into another colorful light.

"Hey! What did you do to him?" Pikachu yelled.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." Gothitelle prepared to teleport, before she was struck by a vine. Snivy was in a battle stance.

"How about we battle to decide whether or not you tell us where Piplup is." Snivy said. Gothitelle nodded.

"I hope you enjoy never seeing your friend again." She responded.

"You guys go ahead, I'll handle this." Snivy told her friends.

"Okay. But be careful." Oshawott said. Snivy smiled.

"Just don't slow them down Oshy." She said. Oshawott smiled and nodded. The other three took off in the direction of Piplup.

* * *

They made it to an attraction that appeared to be based on attacking other Pokémon.

"This attraction is called Power Bash. I wonder where they took Piplup." Tepig said. Suddenly the doors to the attraction opened. Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig looked at each other in confusion. They decided to go inside. A Haxorus was in the back; waiting for them.

"Hey, do you know anything about a kidnapped Piplup?" Pikachu asked. The Haxorus smiled a small smile.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he replied.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Oshawott yelled.

"The only kidnapped Pokémon I know of is this one." Haxorus pulled his hand from behind his back, which revealed that he was holding Victini.

"Victini!" Tepig shouted. "Let go of my friend!"

"I'll let her go only if you beat this attraction." Victini sweat dropped.

"I'm a boy." He said in a quiet annoyed voice.

"Fine, I'll play this attraction to save my friend." Tepig said. "You two go ahead."

"Okay." Pikachu said as he dashed off again. Oshawott glumly followed.

* * *

Pikachu and Oshawott walked to the other side of Wish Park. The attraction they arrived at was very familiar to them, Cake Contraption. In front of the attraction stood an actual cake.

"Wow, look at that thing!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Who'd leave a giant cake in front of the attraction?" Pikachu wondered.

"Me!" A deep, dark sounding voice said. Out of nowhere, Cofagrigus faded in front of Pikachu and Oshawott.

"You!" Pikachu used a Thunderbolt attack, but Cofagrigus blocked it.

"You're the one who stole Piplup!" Oshawott said. "Where is he?"

"That's none of your concern." He said, floating to the top of the cake. "If you want me to tell you where he is, you'll have to knock me off of this cake."

Oshawott took of his scalchop and prepared a Razor Shell. "I'll do it. Pikachu you go find Piplup."

"I'm already ahead of you!" Pikachu shouted, as he had already taken off to the center of Wish Park.

* * *

Pikachu was getting tired of running. He began to slow down and walk to the center of the park.

"Now what do I do?"

"Leave. Now." A voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I am the master of Wish Park. The soon-to-be dark ruler of the world. The bad dreams Pokémon." A large, leg-less, black Pokémon appeared before Pikachu. "I am Darkrai."

* * *

**I know this chapter was really weird at the end. I decided to split everyone up so it wouldn't take as long to finish. Don't worry, the next chapter will be the last and I will finish by or on Monday. Please R&R.**


	14. Demolishing Darkrai to Win in Wish Park

**I kept my promise. I didn't think I would, but I did. I finished before Juky ended. The FINAL concluding chapter of this ENTIRE story. I hope those of you who read enjoyed it and will enjoy this. **

* * *

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." Gothitelle prepared to teleport, before she was struck by a vine. Snivy was in a battle stance.

"How about we battle to decide whether or not you tell us where Piplup is." Snivy said. Gothitelle nodded.

"I hope you enjoy never seeing your friend again." She responded.

"You guys go ahead, I'll handle this." Snivy told her friends.

"Okay. But be careful." Oshawott said. Snivy smiled.

"Just don't slow them down Oshy." She said. Oshawott smiled and nodded. The other three took off in the direction of Piplup.

"Okay Gothitelle, are you ready?" Snivy asked.

"I've been ready." Gothitelle fired a Psybeam from her hand and stunned Snivy.

"Is that all you've got?" Snivy used Leaf Tornado to spin out of the Psybeam and knock Gothitelle into a wall. Gothitelle soon recovered and used Psychic to lift Snivy into the air. Snivy charged up and released a Leaf Storm. Upon taking said attack, Gothitelle released Snivy from the effects of her Psychic. While she was stunned, Snivy ran up to Gothitelle and used her Vine Whip-Leaf Blade combo attack. The speed and force of the attacks knocked Gothitelle to the ground.

"My my. We sure are fast aren't we?" Gothitelle said while breathing hardly.

"Are you kidding? This isn't even half of my speed." Snivy boasted.

"Well all that speed must come with a price." Snivy shivered.

"Huh."

"With your speed and attack being that high…your defenses must be low!" Gothitelle formed a large purple and blue ball above her head. She threw the Psyshock attack at Snivy and blasted her into a wall. Snivy shook herself off and began charging another Leaf Storm attack. Gothitelle used another Psybeam on Snivy, causing her to lose concentration.

"One more attack and I'm out." Snivy whispered to herself. "I've got to make this next attack count." Gothitelle formed another Psyshock in her hands. Snivy ran as fast as she could. She got behind Gothitelle and used her combination attack. Gothitelle fell to the ground, but quickly recoverd and stood back up. She fired a Psybeam from her hand. Snivy then used Leaf Tornado to dodge the Psybeams and then rammed into Gothitelle, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh…oh…oh." Gothitelle moaned. Snivy walked up to her.

"I won. Now where is Piplup." Gothitelle laghed evilly.

"I'm so sorry, but I left him in the hands of Haxorus." She said.

* * *

"This attraction is called Power Bash. I wonder where they took Piplup." Tepig said. Suddenly the doors to the attraction opened. Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig looked at each other in confusion. They decided to go inside. A Haxorus was in the back; waiting for them.

"Hey, do you know anything about a kidnapped Piplup?" Pikachu asked. The Haxorus smiled a small smile.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he replied.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Oshawott yelled.

"The only kidnapped Pokémon I know of is this one." Haxorus pulled his hand from behind his back, which revealed that he was holding Victini.

"Victini!" Tepig shouted. "Let go of my friend!"

"I'll let her go only if you beat this attraction." Victini sweat dropped.

"I'm a boy." He said in a quiet annoyed voice.

"Fine, I'll play this attraction to save my friend." Tepig said. "You two go ahead."

"Okay." Pikachu said as he dashed off again. Oshawott glumly followed.

After several tries, Tepig had eventually cleared Haxorus' attraction.

"Okay, Haxorus. Now beat the attraction. Now let go of Victini!"

"Not so fast. If you want to save your friend, you must defeat me in battle as well."

"You never said that!"

"I just did." Haxorus eyes began to glow a dark red color. His body was outlined with the same color. He charged at Tepig using an Outrage attack. Tepig was tossed into the air and landed on his back. He saw Haxorus running up for another attack. Tepig used Flame Charge to boost his speed and avoid the attack. Tepig ran behind Haxorus and used Flamethrower on his back. However, Haxorus appeared to take no damage, as he turned around to hit Tepig once more.

"Man, he's really strong." Tepig moaned as he looked back at the large dragon-type. Strangely, Haxorus wasn't trying to attack him. He was looking around with a dazed expression.

"Tepig, Haxorus is confused due to using Outrage. Go attack him now." Victini cried out.

"Okay." Tepig stood up and ran behind Haxorus. He used his combo attack along with several Heat Crashes. Eventually, Haxorus snapped out of confusion and used Dragon Tail on Tepig. He flew out of the area they were battling and down the stairs.

"Give up?" Haxorus asked, mocking him. Tepig didn't even respond. Instead he climbed back up the stairs while panting. Tepig used Flame Charge to quickly run up to Haxorus and use his combination attack. Haxorus began to use another Outrage attack, and Tepig tried his best to dodge.

"Tepig! Come here!" Victini yelled. Tepig slowly got up and looked over to his friend. Unfortunatley, Haxorus came around to strike him with another Outrage attack. Fortunalty, he was knocked over to Victini. Victini looked at Haxorus and saw that he'd become congused. He took this time to quickly grab his injured friend's tail and began to give him some energy.

"Victini, what…are you…doing?" he moaned.

"Shhhh, hurry up before he snaps out of it." Tepig got up and ran behind Haxorus. He started with Flamethrower aimed at Haxorous' legs. Then he followed with a strong combo attack, whick knocked him off of his feet. Lastly, he jumped in the air and used Heat Crash. Tepig landed on Haxorus' back and the match was decided.

"I beat you Haxorus. Now release Victini." Tepig said.

"Fine, take him. I don't need him anymore."

"And tell me where Piplup is."

"Piplup? Oh the little blue guy. As far as I know, he's been sent back to Cofagrius as a hostage."

* * *

Pikachu and Oshawott walked to the other side of Wish Park. The attraction they arrived at was very familiar to them, Cake Contraption. In front of the attraction stood an actual cake.

"Wow, look at that thing!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Who'd leave a giant cake in front of the attraction?" Pikachu wondered.

"Me!" A deep, dark sounding voice said. Out of nowhere, Cofagrigus faded in front of Pikachu and Oshawott.

"You!" Pikachu used a Thunderbolt attack, but Cofagrigus blocked it.

"You're the one who stole Piplup!" Oshawott said. "Where is he?"

"That's none of your concern." He said, floating to the top of the cake. "If you want me to tell you where he is, you'll have to knock me off of this cake." Oshawott took of his scalchop and prepared a Razor Shell.

"I'll do it. Pikachu you go find Piplup."

"I'm already ahead of you!" Pikachu shouted, as he had already taken off to the center of Wish Park.

"If you want to knock me off of this cake, you'll have to get past my Yamask." Cofagrigus added. Out of nowhere, large groups of Yamask began to appear. They fired simultaneous Shadow Balls at Oshawott. He tried to dodge, but his speed couldn't compete with the speed of multiple attacks being fired at once.

"I'm sure this is cheating." Oshawott said to himself as he rose to his feet. He used Razor Shell to knock away the closest Yamask that were surrounding him. He used this chance to run to the cake and use his Razor Shell combo on the cake.

"Yamask, stop him!" Cofagrigus commanded. Another tribe of Yamask appeared and began to attack Oshawott with Shadow Balls.

"Since I can't outrun them, I'll have to think of a new plan." Oshawott said. He jumped into the air to dodge the Shadow Balls. Once there were no attacks being fired at him, he used Razor Shell to knock away more Yamask.

"No matter how many you defeat, I have ten more that will return in their place." Cofagrigus laughed. While he was gloating, Oshawott used Razor Shell to knock off the entire bottom layer of the cake.

_That took longer than it needed to. There has to be a way to make this easier_. Oshawott thought as more Yamask appeared to attack him. Oshawott jumped to dodge oncoming Shadow Balls that ended up hitting the cake, rather than him.

"That's it!" Oshawott exclaimed. He used Water Gun on the last two layers of cake; running completely around it to make sure they were soaked entirely.

"What is the meaning of this?" the ghost-type yelled. Oshawott used Razor Shell rapidly. The cake was so soft that it literally got sliced to pieces. Cofagrigus fell face down on the ground. As Cofagrigus looked up, he saw an extended Razor Shell in his face.

"Now where is Piplup?" Oshawott demanded. The Coffin Pokemon smirked.

* * *

"He's with the Wish Park Master now."

Pikachu was getting tired of running. He began to slow down and walk to the center of the park.

"Now what do I do?"

"Leave. Now." A voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I am the master of Wish Park. The soon-to-be dark ruler of the world. The Pitch-Black Pokémon." A large, leg-less, black Pokémon appeared before Pikachu. "I am Darkrai."

"You're the master of this place?" Pikachu asked before getting on all fours. Electricity sparked from his cheeks. "Where is my friend Piplup?" Darkrai emgulfed Pikachu and himself in a dark portal. They reappeared in a throne room. Darkrai pointed to the chair.

"He's right over there." Pikachu was ecstatic. He had finally reunited with Piplup. He jummped up on the throne and hugged his old friend.

"Pikachu, you came! I knew you would!" Piplup said happily.

"Piplup, you're okay! This is great! Charmander, Chikorita, Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig will be thrilled to know you're safe!" Piplup pushed Pikachu back.

"Pikachu, have you ever wanted to be with your best friend…and play forever without anyone bothering you?" Pikachu tileted his haed in confusion.

"What?"

"I finally realized…in Wish Park that can happen." Piplup said with a smile on his face. "Pikachu let's play in Wish Park. You and me forever and ever!"

"Piplup…what do you…" Pikachu stammered.

"Pikachu, you've been my friend for a really long time. All I want to do is play with you forever. Why can't you understand that?"

"I…I'm really…" Piplup pushed Pikachu off the throne and jumped down himself. He was surrounded with a dark blue aura and tackled Pikachu. Pikachu flew through the air.

"Piplup! What's wrong with you?" Piplup ran closer for another attack, but Pikachu used Thunderbolt and knocked him out. As soon as this happened, Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy ran into the room.

"Pikachu, what happened?" Ohsawott asked. Pikachu didn't answer. He focused his attention on Piplup. Piplup opened his eyes and looked around.

"Piplup?" Snivy asked.

"Are you okay?" Tepig added.

"I…I…" Piplup began, before he and the others looked up at Darkrai. He flew back over to his throne.

"I never would have imagined you would break my spell. So your bonds of friendship are that strong?" he said. "It seems my only remaining option is to force you to yield." Darkrai rose into the air and immediately fired a Dark Pulse at the group of Pokemon. They all barely dodged.

"Hey! You didn't even give us a chance to prepare." Snivy huffed. She jumped into the air and used Leaf Tornado on him. Darkrai fell lower, but nessacarily hit the ground. Oshawott moved in next and used his Razor Shell combo on Darkrai. Before anyone else could use an attack, Darkrai teleported behind them.

"Resistance is futile." he said firing an array of Shadow Ball attacks. Tepig used his Flame Charge to dodge the Shadow Balls and get close to Darkrai. He used Flamethrower to knock Darkrai to the ground. Pikachu finished Darkrai off by using a powerful Thunderbolt.

"We did it!" Piplup exclaimed jumping up and down.

"We? I don't remember you doing anything." Snivy said in a joking matter. Piplup rubbed his head and sweat dropped. The Pokemon walked up to Darkrai, when the room began to shake.

"What's going on?" Tepig said. Darkrai began to grow about 8 times his original height.

"What the heck?" Oshawott yelled.

"He's huge." Piplup said in awe. Darkrai formed a massive Dark Pulse and fired it at the Pokemon. They all tried to dodge as fast as possible. The Dark Pulse ended up destroying the pillars surrounding the room.

"Everyone, attack at once!" Pikachu yelled. The others nodded and began attacking. Pikachu started off with a Thunderbolt, stunning Darkrai. Oshawott added a Water Gun to add to the pain of the shock. Snivy used Leaf Storm and Tepig used Flamethrower to add some extra damage. Darkrai was on the verge of fainting. He used another Dark Pulse, but Pikachu's team was prepared. They ducked as low as possible, while at the same time, crawling closer to Darkrai. He stopped his attack once he realized he hadn't done any damage.

"Now finish him off!" Piplup cheered. The group was directly in front of Darkrai's stomach. Pikachu used his Iron Tail combo, Oshawott used his Razor Shell combo, Snivy used her Vine Whip-Leaf Blade combo, and Tepig finished with his Ember-Flame Charge combo. Darkrai beagn glowing and then shrank back to his normal size. The Pokemon walked closer to analyze him.

"Is it over?" Oshawott asked.

"I think so." Snivy replied, patting him on the back. All of a sudden they heard the sound of bells ringing.

"What's that?" Tepig asked.

"It sounds like the four bells of Wish Park." Piplup responded.

"The sound of the bells destroys the spell." a voice said. Darkrai had regained consciousness.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"Everyone who was previously trapped here, are now freed." He responded.

"Really?"

"Yes. You've made me understand that forcing someone to stay with me doesn't relive my loneliness. Only friendship of free will can truly fill the void. Thank you." Darkrai formed a portal under Pikachu and his friends' feet. They we engulfed in a bright light.

Everyone seemed to be floating in space. It was like they were in a different state of mind. Like they were flying through air.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" a voice asked. Pikachu sat up and saw his friend Piplup standing in front of him. With him were Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, and his old friends Chikorita and Charmander.

"Huh, what's going on?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Darkrai sent us back home." Oshawott said. Pikachu looked around to see that they had returned to Cove Town.

"You guys saved all of the kidnapped Pokemon." Charmander said.

"And you all fought and defeated Darkrai to save Piplup." Chikorita added smiling and waving her leaf with happiness.

"This is graeat, but what are you two doing here?"

"We heard that Piplup had been kipnapped and you were trying to rescue him." Chikorita said.

"We came here to help when you guys went back to Wish Park. But apparently you beat us to the punch." Charmander laughed.

"So what will you guys do now?" Pikachu asked.

"I think I'll be retuning with Chikorita and Charmander to the other Pokepark." Piplup said. "I need to rest and relax in my own home."

"I'm going back to Samurott to report a case well solved." Oshawott said with his hand on his Scalchop.

"I guess I'll have to go back to my mom in the Arbor Area. But maybe I'll play some games before I actually tell her I'm back." Snivy said giggling. Oshawott sweat dropped.

"As expected from you." He said. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, Victini and I are going back to train some more in the Colosseum." Tepig said.

"That's great." Pikachu said.

"And you Pikachu?" Snivy asked.

"Hm. I think I'll go with Piplup and the gang. I think I could use more rest than anyone." He said.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now." Tepig said.

"And see you soon." Charmander added. Everyone hugged one another and then went their respective ways.

* * *

**Yeah, a pretty suckish ending, but it doesn't matter. I really missed Charmander and Chikorita so I thought I'd bring them back for the final chapter, even if they didn't do much :) So once again, I hope you all liked this Pokepark adventure.**


End file.
